


Game Over

by Mystic_Harley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 2 mintues, POV Second Person, This was written in like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 18:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15712980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Harley/pseuds/Mystic_Harley
Summary: You can either continue to the next great adventure, or continue. You know what you have to choose.





	Game Over

Professor Dumbledore is gone now, and yet you remain sitting there on the platform, staring out at the empty tracks that stretch on for eternity, only the quiet sounds of the whimpering...remnant, breaking the silence.

You know in your heart that you should go back, to open your eyes and continue the fight that you started 16 years ago when you were a babe. This is the first time you've ever had a real choice though, a choice to go...or to stay.

To stay and see your parents again, having to embrace death with open arms. To see Sirius and Remus, to be rejoined by your family. Would anyone blame you for wanting to stay?

And yet, there's so many more people who are alive that you don't want to leave just yet. Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and countless others that are relying on you to carry out what you started.

Do you have it in your stilled heart to do it though?

All you need to do is wait for the train and board it. To join Dumbledore in the next great adventure and leave all of the pain and suffering behind. Hadn't you suffered enough?

Perhaps this is what it means to be Master of Death. You aren't immortal, you simply decide when you want to go.

A soft breeze tickles your face, and you know that if you choose to board the train, you will be given eternal happiness. Your hardships in your life and your untainted soul shall be greeted by everyone with open arms.

But you shake your head and stand, sighing a little. In the end, it won't matter. You may come here a thousand times, each death more painful than the last one but you know deep down in your soul what you'll choose each and every time. You'll get up and go back to them.

It's time to open your eyes.

Your heart starts beating again.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written REALLY quickly to help keep the creative juices going. I have something else down the pipeline I'm going to work on before school starts (maybe), so thanks for reading this!


End file.
